instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Deanie
"i'm the violence in pouring rain; i'm a hurricane" Val: She's sitting in the armchair, blanket draped around her as she read. She was just wasting time, really, waiting until the prefects' own curfew was right around the corner so she could sneak out for the party. In cade of emergency, Val had perched herself in a position where it'd be easy to assume she fell asleep. But then again, neither prefect would stop her or anything, so it didn't truly matter. Sofia: Sofia had just gotten dressed for the party and had entered her house's tower to kill time until it started. But when she got up there, she saw what looked like Val asleep on one of the armchairs. Frowning, Sof walked over and knelt down beside the chair. "Yo, Val - you're not gonna sleep through the party are ya?" She asked in a teasing whisper. She couldn't believe that Valeria would actually miss a party - she was probably just faking. Sofia didn't know why though - it wasn't like the prefects didn't know where they went almost every night. Val: What she gets in turn is a quote. "The moon is always jealous of the heat of the day, just as the sun always longs for something dark and deep," She doesn't really graze her with a response other than that one - she's a Crepare student. A fifth year, at that. She's, like, incapable of missing a party. Sofia: Sofia playfully rolled her eyes. "Is that your ominous way to say of course I'm going?" Sof assumed with a smirk. "I can never tell these days." She added in a joking way. Val: "Every action and feeling is preceded by a thought," Another quote, followed by her wiggling her eyebrows playfully. Val, smirking, shrugged. "Guess you gotta be wittier than that, then." Sofia: "Weirdo." She teased, rolling her eyes yet again. It was actually kinda ironic because Sof was just as weird as Val - just in a different way. "And I am witty." She argued with a proud smirk. Val: "Says the queen of weirdland," she snorts. "Oh, you're witty now, are you? Did I miss something? Did you drink a special potion that made you witty overnight?" she adds teasingly, a wide grin stretching on her lips. Sofia: Sofia scoffed, holding her hand to her chest as if she were actually hurt by Val's accusation. "I was born witty! No potions needed. This is all natural, mamacita." She replied with a smug grin. Val: "Pues si así dices..." Val trails off, laughing hard. "What were you doing out so late, anyways?" Sofia: Sofia simply shrugged. "I was getting ready for the party tonight." She explained. "And talking to a couple of friends along the way. But I'm here now." Sof added, not thinking anything of their curfew. "What about you? Why are you reading?" She asked, pulling a face as she looked at Val's book. Val: She clicks her tongue, tempted as hell to make a lewd remark. "Just a book," she answers vaguely, closing it before Sof makes an attempt to take a peek. She tucks it safely under the cover. Sofia: "Well that wasn't vague at all..." Sof spoke sarcastically, playfully rolling her eyes (something she tended to do a lot of around Val). "C'mon, lemme see it. What's it about?" Sofia pressed as she made an attempt to pull the blanket from Val. Val: She shrugged, smiling innocently. As Sof makes an attempt to pull the blanket, Val keeps a tight grip on it, to stop her. "The Hunger Games," she lies with ease on the spot, rolling her eyes for good measure. "I study it for a living, ok?" Sofia: Sof raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Something tells me that's a lie." She decided with a smirk. "Why won't you tell me? It's not...'' innopropriate'', is it?" Sofia asked with a fake gasp as she reached for the blanket again, this time coming closer. Val: Val tries to move quicker than Sofia, pulling her own blankets away and tossing them away with the book tangled in it. She hopes to be quick, aiming to tackle her into the nearby couch before she can get to the blankets. "No, let it go!" she shouts, laughing loudly as she's unable to hold it in. Sofia: Sof can't help but laugh as she falls back onto the couch. "It is innopropriate, isn't it?" She chuckled. Sofia didn't take heed to Val's warning, and instead, tried wiggling out from under Valeria to go for the blankets. Val: "Stop struggling o te juro que te voy a dar un beso," Val huffs, trying to apply pressure over Sof to see if she'd maybe stop trying to force herself towards the blankets. Sofia: Sof smirked at Valeria's threat. "As if that would stop me." She scoffed with a determined gleam in her eyes. "Intentame." Sofia challenged, even smirking as she made one last attempt for the blanket. Val: I ''really need a new group of friends.'' Val, much like she'd sworn just now, tried to keep Sof steady, or at least steady enough to press her lips against the other brunette's. Sofia: '''Sofia almost didn't believe that Val had kissed her. ''Almost. ''In all honesty, Sof should've known the dauntless girl wouldn't throw out an empty threat. Nonetheless, the kiss worked at pacifying the curious girl, the mystery book temporarily forgotten as Sofia kissed back. They had an... ''odd ''relationship. Mostly just doing things to keep one another in check. '''Val: She was relieved as hell that she'd gotten Sofia's mind to drift away from the book, even if temporarily. While she knows she could technically pull back now, part of her doesn't exactly want to - not that she'd like to recognize the fact. So she doesn't, she stays on top of the girl, her lips moving softly against hers. Sofia: Sofia melted into the kiss as her lips moved in sync with the other brunnette's, though she was surprised and happy that Val hadn't stopped kissing her. She had to admit that Valeria knew how to kiss, which made this whole ordeal way more enjoyable. Sof's hands that had been reaching for the book only moments prior found themselves wrapped around Val's neck instead, the girl falling deeper into the kiss. Category:JayeMalik' Category:Deanie & Nouis Category:SocialCasualty